One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to cleaning devices. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to a cleaning device comprising multiple tools within one assembly.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that cleaning air ducts and/or drains can be a labor intensive task due to the common need to twist and force rigid hoses down flexible and/or turning ducts and/or pipes. Air duct cleaning technicians often use a combination of agitation tools to clean an HVAC system. Such tools may include blaster balls which use high pressure air to propel themselves down the duct lines by blasting air backwards towards the technician. Blaster balls are typically easy to use yet may not adequately agitate the duct walls to remove dirt and debris. Other agitation tools such as whips and brushes may be attached to rigid hoses and forced down the duct lines. These types of tools may be more effective at cleaning; however, when using such tools, it may often be difficult to reach the further end of the air ducts due to factors such as turns in the ducts and the length of the ductwork. Duct cleaning is often a two-person task since the process of manipulating hoses can be challenging and binding issues, where hoses and/or air lines become stuck or turned around in the air ducts, may occur. Often, technicians may use multiple passes with different tools to effectively clean air ducts. In addition to cleaning tools, technicians may also use video cameras on the ends of lines to inspect HVAC and plumbing, while cleaning. One may expect that technicians may experience similar problems to those mentioned above which may make it difficult to convey the cameras to the desired locations.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.